


The birthday present

by multifandomgeek



Series: Commuters [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Branjie, Brooke and Vanessa are girls but Nina is a drag queen, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, No Angst, Porn with Feelings, Smut, commuters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Vanessa's birthday is in a few days, and Brooke wants to make it absolutely perfect.





	The birthday present

“This is nerve-wracking,” said Brooke as she shuffled the dresses hanging on the rack in front of her.

“You’re overthinking, she’s gonna love whatever you get her,” said Nina, or rather Andrew since she was out of drag, looking at some jewelry in display nearby. “You think these are too small?” he asked, placing a pair of colorful plastic earrings on top of his ear and looking at a mirror. 

“Nina they’re the size of my hand! And you’re not helping!” responded Brooke, giving up on the searching for clothes in favor of joining her friend at the jewelry area. They were at a department store, looking for a gift for Vanessa, whose birthday was in a few days. Brooke was freaking out about it, it was their first birthday together and she wanted to prove to Vanessa and herself she could be the best possible girlfriend at it. She made a reservation at a fancy restaurant and wanted to give her a nice gift, which she thought would be an easier task. She had browsed stores online and in person for days now, and still couldn’t find anything good enough, so she recruited Nina to help, but she wasn’t sure they were going to succeed either. 

“Nope, too small for my delicate and feminine features,” said Nina, putting the oversized earrings back in their place. “I’m giving you moral support, sweetie. Besides, you didn’t like any of my suggestions.” 

“Sex is not a birthday present.”

“Of course it is! Not regular sex, special sex,” said Nina, bumping her hip with Brooke’s suggestively. Brooke rolled her eyes but smiled on the corner of her mouth anyway. “Okay, you want to buy her something romantic, I get it, we’ll find it, don’t worry! But that doesn’t stop you from making it extra special in bed too.”

“It’s already pretty good, you know,” said Brooke, blushing. Truth was, she didn’t know what she could do differently in that aspect. It never occurred to her that perhaps they could turn it up a notch, not until now. She was already starting to wonder if she was even satisfying enough for Vanessa in the first place.

“I don’t mean it like that, Brooke, stop being so pessimistic, oh my god!” said Nina like she could read Brooke’s mind. They left the store without buying anything and headed to the mall’s corridor. “Just… do you know any fantasies of her?”

“Not really.”

“Ask her then,” said Nina, like it was the simplest thing in the world. “Then do it. Hey, didn’t you guys meet on the train? That’s pretty cute,” she was pointing at a collection of charms behind a shop window, the kind you put on bracelets or necklaces. In between the miscellaneous of motifs, there was a small locomotive, stoned with small sparkly jewels. 

“That’s perfect!”

\--

Vanessa’s birthday was on a Friday, so they didn’t get to see each other until late afternoon, but Vanessa arranged things so she wouldn’t have to work the next day, and they would be able to enjoy the evening thoroughly. They met at the restaurant, both having dressed up and looking forward to seeing each other. 

“Damn, you look good,” said Vanessa instead of hello, making Brooke laugh and lean in to kiss her. Vanessa leaned up but pulled back before their lips met. “Ah! No! Let’s take a picture first before you ruin my make-up!” 

Brooke just laughed louder, playfully puckering and smacking her lips, fighting to touch them anywhere on Vanessa’s face while she pushed her away and giggled. They ended up taking a selfie with big smiles before kissing softly and entering the restaurant. 

Dinner went on perfectly, and they walked to the train to get to Brooke’s apartment after it. She didn’t want to get them an uber because she wanted to give Vanessa her gift while on the train. Maybe it was a stupid idea, with their heels and all, but she thought it would be romantic. She only prayed there wouldn’t be any drunks or smelly people on the car with them to ruin the moment. 

She guided Vanessa to sit on the same spot they sat every morning since they started seeing each other, right at the back. She reached to put Vanessa’s hair behind her ear while trying to swallow away how nervous she suddenly was, but her girlfriend kissed her before she could do anything else, while Brooke’s hand was still on her hair. Vanessa angled her head and placed a hand on Brooke’s thigh, deepening the kiss. Brooke followed, and the world disappeared like there was just the two of them at that moment. 

Vanessa pulled back smiling but keeping her eyes closed, like she wanted to make sure the memory would be registered deep in her mind. Brooke sighed, and not for the first time thought about how lucky she was. 

“I have a gift for you,” said Brooke, interrupting the moment because they wouldn’t stay on the train forever. 

“Gim’me,” Vanessa said excitedly, opening her eyes immediately and jumping a little on her seat while making grabby hands at Brooke’s purse. The blonde smiled fondly, reaching for the box without teasing and handling it to Vanessa.

“Happy birthday, baby. It’s not much, and you can return it if you don’t like it-” Brooke started, already making excuses and bracing herself for rejection. 

“Shut up, boo,” said Vanessa quickly, even before she could open the case. Brooke obeyed, watching anxiously for Vanessa’s reaction. She knew she wouldn’t be mean about it even if she didn’t like it, but Brooke just wanted her to like it so badly. 

Vanessa took the bracelet out with a small but nice smile, then she noticed the charm and brought it closer to her face to inspect it better. Her smile disappeared and she looked at Brooke. “It’s a train,” she said, and Brooke nodded, feeling stupid for thinking Vanessa would like it, already inhaling to start excusing herself again when a tear fell down on Vanessa’s cheek. 

Brooke didn’t know what to do, and just sat there watching as Vanessa wiped that single tear away and put the case away carefully on her own purse, extending her wrist and giving the bracelet to Brooke with her other hand. “Put it on me,” she said, “come on, we have to get off soon.” Brooke did as she was told, taking longer than she was proud to admit to lock it into place. Not a second later they were rushing to the door not to miss their stop, and as soon as their feet touched solid ground Vanessa was on her on a tight hug. 

“So you liked it then?” asked Brooke, hugging her back and taking in the smell of her shampoo.

“I love you,” responded Vanessa with a smile on her voice, right at Brooke’s ear making her heart do a summersault. It was the first time she said it. That any of them said it. It was the first time someone said it to Brooke in that way. 

“I love you too,” said Brooke shakily, hugging Vanessa tighter, burying her face in her hair, fighting the tears prickling her eyes. “I love you,” she said again, just to taste the words in her mouth one more time. 

They stayed like that for god knows how long, until Brooke’s neck started to ache from crouching and she pulled back. Vanessa still pulled her down for a quick but hard kiss before they started the short walk to Brooke’s apartment, stopping twice on the way just to kiss for a few seconds before continuing. 

\--

The sex was different. It was intense, passionate, and they just couldn’t stop kissing each other. It was slower than usual, they didn’t want to stop pressing the full length of their bodies together and came from rubbing themselves on each other’s thighs and eventually hands. Brooke felt like she wouldn’t even mind if she didn’t come at all, if she could just keep moving against Vanessa like this forever. 

Even by the time they calmed down enough to just lay down next to each other for a bit, their hands kept coming back to each other’s bodies like magnets, leaving light caresses on hot skin. They had already come a couple of times and Brooke already wanted to do it again. 

“I, uh… Had something planned for this part of the night too, actually,” she said shyly, bringing a hand to Vanessa’s breast to cup it and flick her nipple with her thumb. 

“Hmm…” hummed Vanessa, “what was it?”

“If you want,” said Brooke, moving to wrap her lips around the nipple she was playing with and suck on it, moving her hand to stimulate the other breast. Vanessa settled on her back with a content sigh. “I can show you,” she kept alternating between breasts while talking, “or we can leave it to another time” she hardened her tongue to flick the puckered skin a few times, “it’s your day, I’ll do whatever you want baby,” she finished, pleased with how she phrased it. She kept her hands working on Vanessa’s tits and moved her mouth to her neck. Vanessa tilted her head to give Brooke more room, tangling her fingers on her blonde hair.

“Show me,” said Vanessa breathlessly.

“Close your eyes,” said Brooke, shifting to lay on her side, as close together to Vanessa as possible. She sucked a little harder on Vanessa’s neck and traveled her hand down to cup her pussy, giving it a thorough exploration as Vanessa opened her legs for her. She was still very wet from their previous endeavors, and Brooke could feel herself throbbing at the feeling. She pulled her head up to watch her girlfriend’s reactions, focusing her touch on her clit. Vanessa gasped lightly and touched her own neglected boob. Brooke’s free hand was stuck propping herself up, and she wished she had more limbs to touch Vanessa with. “Are you turned on, baby? Do I make you hot?” 

“So hot,” Vanessa said in a whisper.

“What do you want me to do to you? Tell me your fantasies and I’ll make it come true,” said Brooke, nipping at Vanessa’s ear, “I’m all yours, baby. Anything you want.”

“You already are everything I want,” responded Vanessa, turning her head and opening her eyes (as much as her state of arousal let her) to look into Brooke’s eyes, who could have cried at the sudden rush of love that ran through her veins. 

“I know, my love,” said Brooke, kissing her on the lips and stopping her hand for a moment. “I just want to make you feel good,” she said, moving her fingers again, teasingly, “in any way you imagined but haven’t asked yet. Even if it’s dirty,” she pressed on Vanessa’s pussy with purpose, pointing her words, giving her neck and chest little nips too, “or naughty, or kinky, or even if it’s not.” Vanessa had closed her eyes again and had her hips moving against Brooke’s hand, her mouth open, breathing heavily.

“I want… I want you to fuck me in the ass,” said Vanessa in a raspy voice, blushing. Brooke felt a jolt of electricity on her own cunt.

“Yeah?” she said, trailing her fingers through Vanessa’s juices and sliding them down to her puckered hole, that was already clenching in anticipation. She circled it, pressing down, and Vanessa moaned desperately. 

“Let me be on top of you,” she said, already moving to straddle Brooke’s hips, arching her back so her ass was perking up as she leaned down to give Brooke a bitey kiss while the blonde put her fingers back into place, moving her now free hand to grab Vanessa’s ass cheek and pull it to the side. 

Vanessa was rolling her hips back and forth slightly, and moved to suck on Brooke’s breasts hungrily. Brooke used another finger to gather more wetness from Vanessa’s front hole and bring it to the back. 

“I’m-” started Brooke.

“Do it already” interrupted Vanessa.

Brooked slipped her finger in. It was so tight she was afraid it hurt, but Vanessa only moaned and threw her head back while riding back more forcefully until Brooke moved her hand, fucking her slowly. She brought her other hand forward and started to rub on Vanessa’s clit. The Latina was going crazy, and Brooke was loving it. She started to circle her finger inside Vanessa’s ass, pushing against her pucker. Vanessa braced her hand against the headboard, moaning wholeheartedly. 

“Give me another,” she said. Brooke reached another finger to her front hole to wet it before she tried to push it in. The pressure was insane, and Vanessa stopped moving once she started to move all the way in. “Stop, stop,” she said, and Brooke did, scared, “It’s too much.”

“Are you okay?” Brooke asked, not moving. 

“Yeah,” said Vanessa nodding. She leaned down to kiss Brooke reassuringly. “I think we may need real lube to do both, that’s all. I’m good, baby. Keep going like before,” she kissed Brooke again, more heatedly, making it clear she didn’t want to stop all the way. Brooke pulled the second finger out and dedicated some time to Vanessa’s clit before she resumed the movements inside her ass, and soon enough Vanessa was gasping and riding her again. She braced herself on the headboard once more and arched her breasts towards Brooke’s face in a silent plead that was quickly granted. 

Vanessa was moaning even louder now, and Brooke was right with her. It was just so hot she couldn’t believe it. She started doing little circles with her finger again, and Vanessa batted the hand that was on her clit away to touch herself there while Brooke fingered her ass and sucked her tits. Brooke quickly redirected her hand to her own pussy, which was throbbing and begging for some friction so much that it hurt. 

Vanessa’s arm gave out from the headboard, and she collapsed with her head beside Brooke’s, keeping her ass up and moving. Both had their arms squeezed between their torsos as they touched themselves frantically while Brooke fingered Vanessa’s burning hot hole. They were both about to come at any moment now. 

“When we get that lube,” said Vanessa in a low voice, like she meant to think it but not say it, “Imma get you a strap on too so you can bend me over and fuck me from behind.”

Brooke came, with a guttural sound and pushing down on Vanessa’s inner walls unconsciously as her body spasmed, making Vanessa come right with her, riding down on her finger and moaning with abandon. Her orgasm was long, and Brooke kept fingering her and went on to touch her breasts after her own climax was over, knowing by now it was something Vanessa really enjoyed. 

Only when Vanessa’s hand retreated from herself did Brooke pull out from her. The Latina stretched her knees and rested her whole weight on top of her girlfriend like she was a mattress. Brooke chuckled and kissed Vanessa’s sweaty temple before trying to maneuver her back to the bed.

“No, I don’t wanna move ever again,” said Vanessa, clinging to her like a baby sloth. 

“Just let me go wash my hands and I can be your pillow all night, okay?” said Brooke, feeling sleepy herself. Vanessa propped herself up and kissed Brooke languidly. 

“That was amazing,” she said seriously, kissing her again. Brooke smiled into it.

“I know, I was there,” she responded cheekily, giving Vanessa one last peck before she gently got out from under her and went to the bathroom, seemingly unable to keep the smile out of her face. 

By the time she got back, Vanessa was already asleep, and Brooke fished the covers from where they were thrown on the floor before she laid beside her and covered them both. Vanessa’s hand was on the pillow beside her face, the bracelet Brooke got her still on her wrist. She secretly hoped she would never take it off, and as sleep crept up on her, she wished Vanessa would get her something similar, so she could wear their love everywhere she went too.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write an angsty thing for this series but after the reunion I said fuck angst! 
> 
> Leave a comment, it makes me happy :)


End file.
